Talk:High Charity
Covenant Planets? I know that High Charity is the moving capital of the Covenant, but are their any planets? I know theirs a homeworld for every species...but does anyone have any idea what they are?--JohnSpartan117 14:19, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :Not a clue.--prophit of war 01:14, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :Hopefully Bungie will one day shed some light on this.--JohnSpartan117 05:37, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :There's Joyous Exultation in GoO. --Dragonclaws 06:29, 17 November 2006 (UTC) I think thats a ship :If you are refering to High Charity, yes, that's stated in the article. If you mean Joyous Exultation, I highly believe it is stated to be a planet in the book. Please source the page number you are basing this upon. --Dragonclaws 02:51, 22 November 2006 (UTC) well i know that the elites come from the planet Sanghelios but the rest i'll have to look into I assumed it was a sort of rally point, a set of coordinates, at which the Sanghelli Fleet could regroup. Flag-Waving American Patriot 04:19, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Flood base? It could be possible that the flood use High Charity as a base They Are. Is this confirmed, i know it says in the halo 3 that you enter high charity, but is it realy confirmed?? Campaign Obsessive 10:41, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Forerunner structure? I think it is an abandoned forerunner cityship, and was found and taken over by the covenant who used it as a holy city due to its forerunner orgins. : No information to confirm this so it isn't wiki-able. Until you can find a real source that confirms this, it is irrelevant to Halopedia. --Forgottenlord 05:20, 10 July 2007 (UTC) I think it is without a doubt a covenant structure. The Council chambers, Mausoleum, and Steps of Silence are to huge and to specific to Covenant society to be forerunner. The Keyship/Dreadnaught and the Two large stone wall within the council chambers are the only forerunner structures i've seen. ProphetofTruth 19:27, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Halo 3 Didn't High Charity crash on The Ark? When it exploded, why didn't it destroy it?Royce 20:27, 3 October 2007 (UTC) High Charity is one tough, Flood-Infested cookie. Having crashed into a frigate and then crashing onto an immense Forerunner structure, it survived it all. Seeing that most of the Covenant's technology is reverse engineered from the Forerunner's, its quite possible that High Charity is impervious to such damage. 5748 PrimaryCipher 03:09, 7 October 2007 (UTC) He meant why didn't The Ark detonae when High Charity exploded. I think High charity crashed somewhere within hte foundry in the centery, and if you looked at it, it wasn't exactly intact. Also, the core is the size of a halo. High Charity exploding might have destroyed a halo, but it probably only did a number on the ark. ProphetofTruth 01:12, 15 October 2007 (UTC) High Charity size I think High Charity has to be pretty larger than only 350 kilometers: look at it floating near Delta Halo, a 10000 kilometers diameter structure, it would be totally dwarfed by the ring if it was that large. My guess is that it has to be at least 600 kilometers in diameter, otherwise too small. Spirit of Fire 22.27 17 October 2007 Power Source I thought during Halo 2 when Prophet of Truth escaped in Forerunner Ship High Charity lost power.So how did the Flood give it power to slipspace to Earth and the Ark?Yuhi33 17:59, 21 October 2007 (UTC) The City was massive, its more then likely that it had its own power source while the dreadnaught powered the stardrive and slipspace capacitors. Cortana said she answered the Gravemind's questions. So I think that since the flood probably don't exactly requre central air and life support that the Gravemind used Cortana to re-route systems and repower the cities engines. Oh and did anyone else notice the Arbiter's Mausoleum and the what I assume was the Council Chambers in the distance? ProphetofTruth 02:36, 28 October 2007 (UTC) High Charity I think, From Halo 2 Story last campaign for review Halo 2 for Ringworld is Installation 05 for New Land and but stand by from covenant battle in Installation 05 and included The Flood-Infested in underground for Gravenmind defeating about installation 05, after From Forare Ship of Frigate from UNSCDF Team in Installation 05, then catched from gravemind in Forare Ship of Firgate from UNSCDF escaped from Installation 05, then crashed in The High Charity on Wall in sky. The Flood Infested escaped in High Charity for Not center of covenant defences value of High Charity didn't to take about gravemind. Then, Last Story-----I founded for information, This Installation 05 and near High Charity exploding from Ringworld but not destroyed an ringworld installation 05 but, This High Charity for Heavy too high from gravemind why- heavy for more growing full flood-infested by gravemind heavy very then down crashing to The Ark about Halo 3. for Not Destory to Ringworld of Installation 05 not destroy and exploding. Review Story Last.... HALO 3 for The Ark from last "The Covenant for Campaign" after Off Shield for Round and Lap-around for disabled then, Open Hole for Black incoming a High Charity Defences to crashed in Land near Core World in The Ark Top of Core. Then, .........campaign last- The Covenant after, Opened on Doorway and Open on Hangers from The Ark for clicked to opening a Launch engine a Build New Ringworld of Installation 04! from Make for The Ark by Years 30,163,452 Star's over The Ark. This Installation 04 then, Control Room destroy to Installation 04, firing outlook to sky orange of fire with heat fire ash! Escaped from Get the Frigate for UNSC from Escaped in Ringworld INSTALLATION 04 again Destroyed from Fire with Exploding from Destroyed for Gravemind for no more a the flood-infested. HALO 1 for Ringworld Installation 04 for "The Maw of Campaign" Destroy before save for Life Galaxy, Destroyed Installation 4 and Again The Ark for built new installation 04 again decided from the ark. SAY STORY FROM BRENDAN WHEESK PLEASE SEND- brendan_wheesk2007@yahoo.ca or brendan_wheesk@live.ca for 2 email! Installation 05 from Halo 2 Game Xbox, This Installation 05 for High Charity used escape from not success to centre support to bossy covenant to ringworld of installation 05 not success to talk about to High Charity without failed take commander of covenant attacked by The Flood Infested for Gravemind is bossy and controlling command part installation number of ringworld all of served ringworld. High Charity for Halo 3, The Ark and Incoming from "Black Hole" for incoming speeder fast to crash into "THE ARK" between near closed not core there, there is wall with land crashing of HIGH CHARITY from escaped used tools ringworld to catched the ark from Infection Forms and The Flood Infested Forms for Team forced The Ark are headhunter to covenant... Then Campaign Type: "THE HALO" Version Last: Mission 10 Campaign of The Halo End Version: Last Not Real to update yet Story Mission: Mission THE HALO Type Mission to Planet: RINGWORLD "INSTALLATION 05" Story By: March 2nd 2553 Story there MasterChielf Missing: March 5 between 7th of 2553 VERSION: 1.5 (Trial Limited Version) Please visit to www.sipc.ca/list=search/typesearcher/HALO:talk:HighCharity/EnglishIndex.htm for Coming soon on JUNE 4th 2009!!! Updated Success! Not Available story about Halo 3 last story is campaign, coming soon later of updating... Please don't post your fanfiction here. We have this site here for fanfiction. Specops306, ''Kora '' 03:34, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Is High Charity an Ark Portal? The exact origin of High Charity is not known, is it? This is from the Dreadnought article: It is mentioned that the vessel removed a "chunk" of the Prophet homeworld when the Reformers fled6. This may allude to an explanation of the planetary dome of High Charity. I think that the "chunk" was actually the Portal constructed on the San 'Shyuum home planet. There had to be a portal, without it the Prophets would not have survived the Halo activation. Either the Reformers purposefully removed the Portal from the planet, or it was attached to the Dreadnought in some way, causing it to break off of the planet. High Charity and the Portal share many common features. Both are circular. They seem to be roughly the same size, based on how big the Dreadnought looks when viewed from the edge. High charity has a huge spire sticking from its bottom, and the Portal also reaches deep into Earths surface. The rising sections could have formed a base for the dome of High Charity. Based on these facts, I am pretty sure that High Charity was built on an inactive Ark Portal, removed from the Prophet homeworld. I don't know what the chunk was, but the rest of High Charity is entirely artificial, built by the Covenant over the centuries. But its based around the Keyship from the Prophet Homeworld. I'm not too sure about the chances of having a forerunner ship on their planet, but having a portal as well? that would have to be pretty low. And if that was the case, why didnt they simply activate the portal they had? Specops306, ''Kora '' 20:56, 6 March 2008 (UTC) It is possible that they had a portal, but it was damaged of destroyed by the flood. Blade Kassan 02:06, 9 May 2008 (UTC) help! need book pages in hch and hgoo. PLEASE! need book pages in hch and hgoo. PLEASE! --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 15:25, 18 April 2008 (UTC) answer at User_talk: Ptowery